Angel Romonia
Angel Romonia is the Pink Ranger and daughter of Aphrodite. Biography When Angel was 14, her dad told her she was a demigoddess, and about her mother. But Angel was naïve and didn't believe him. A few weeks later, her boyfriend broke up with her. She became livid, she didn't know how she did it, but somehow she 'persuaded' him to love her again. What happened to him afterwards was unclear. She felt mysteriously drawn to an unknown house, where she soon discovered other demigods—Kelsey, Alex, Katie and Matt. Among them she felt at home at last, and she agreed to join Demigod Force. She helped make peace between some of the more argumentative Rangers, whom she already saw as a family. She suggested a clothes shopping expedition, and took Damon and Kelsey with her. The trip was interrupted by the attack of zombie Greek soldiers, sent not by the Titans, but by Matt. Fortunately Angel and the others were able to talk him down. He carried her home, and they officially became a couple. After a sparring lesson they went clothes shopping. By the time they returned, another demigod had joined the team: Tony Harrison. Tony and Angel got along a little too well for a girl with a boyfriend. Relationships Matt Yamamoto Angel’s first real interaction with Matt was when she tried to break up a fight between him and Alex. When he insisted that he couldn’t control his powers because of everything he’d lost, she said they were his family now. When Matt turned on the others, Angel tearfully tried to talk him down, saying they did care about him. When he ended the zombie attack, she hugged him. He carried her home and nuzzled her, prompting her to ask if they were a couple. He admitted he liked her, and she said the same, prompting a kiss. After warning him not to break her heart, she asked him for combat training, which he gave her. He gave her a piggyback ride to the store so she could pick out some new clothes for him. Tony Harrison On Tony’s arrival, he complimented her and her name, prompting some blushes and lingering looks. She had to leave to get ahold of herself again. When she returned, she wondered briefly if what she was doing was wrong, but dismissed the thought. They started teasing each other about being related, and she got into his lap, though for some reason she was surprised when he hugged her in response. It wasn’t until he took her into his room that she admitted she already had a boyfriend. She apologized for leading him on, then kissed him. Personality Angel is a total flirt, very girly and positive, but serious in battle. She's very good at persuading and charming others, especially boys. She works hard so her team won't see her as useless. Arsenal *Pink/Aphrodite Morpher *Aphrodite's Girdle *Aphroditezord Appearance She's 20 years old, 5'7” with a slender body and tan skin. She has long, straight blond hair and clear blue eyes. She typically wears a pink camisole top and black shorts, with pink pumps. Category:Female Category:Pink Ranger Category:Power Rangers: Demigod Force Category:Thantosiet